Power electronic devices employ electronics packages (devices) that generally contain electrical circuitry for conducting electrical current which, in turn, generates thermal energy (i.e., heat). Automotive high-power electronics, such as those employed in electric and hybrid-electric vehicles typically generate a significant amount of thermal energy during operation. Excessive heat build-up may cause reduced performance including electrical circuit failure. Thus, thermal energy must be dissipated and transferred away from the electronics to ensure proper operation of the package. Additionally, the power capability of the electronics package(s) and size of the electronic assembly generally depend upon the amount of heat dissipation that may be achieved.
For very high-power applications, such as electronics packages used in hybrid-electric or electric vehicles, enhanced cooling of electronics may be required. U.S. Pat. No. 6,639,798 discloses an automotive electronics heat exchanger employing a heat sink device having a fluid vessel in fluid communication with an automotive radiator. The heat sink device is positioned in thermal communication with one side of an electronics power package such that fluid coolant flows through the heat sink device to cool the electronics package.
Some conventional assemblies employ exposed metal thermally conductive structures that connect to the die surface to conduct thermal energy waste to an external heat sink. These packages are typically molded assemblies that result in a solid structure that relies upon thermal conduction through the metal heat transfer path. These and other conventional semiconductor packages provide sufficient cooling for certain size electronic packages and applications. However, further enhanced cooling of some electronic devices is desired.
It is therefore desirable to provide for an electronic assembly that offers enhanced thermal cooling of the electronic package(s). In particular, it is desirable to provide for a fluid cooled electronic assembly that is small and cost affordable, to accommodate high-power electronic devices (e.g., packages), such as those employed in automotive vehicles.